Francisco/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Francisco - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Pápež František prijal nemeckého prezidenta Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera. Zdroj: Reuters Angela Merkel - Francisco.jpg| Angela Merkel intercambia regalos con el Papa Francisco durante la audiencia privada - REUTERS Francia * Ver Francisco - François Hollande.jpg| Pope Francis greeting the French president, Francois Hollande, during an audience with the leaders of European Union countries at the Vatican on Friday. Credit L'Osservatore Romano, via Associated Press Emmanuel Macron - Francisco.jpg| El papa Francisco recibió este martes al preisdente Emmanuel Macron. Reuters Países Bajos * Ver Francisco - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Pope Francis meets with King Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima of the Netherlands at the Vatican June 22, 2017. Credit: L'Osservatore Romano. Francisco - Mark Rutte.jpg| Minister president Mark Rutte ontmoette de paus in het Vaticaan om te praten over onder meer de stroom vluchtelingen naar Europa. ANPx Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El papa Juan Pablo II lo designó como cardenal del titulo de san Roberto Belarmino FOTO: Tomada de lanacion.com Benedicto XVI - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis and Benedict XVI greet each other at the special Vatican ceremony (L'Osservatore Romano/AP) España * Ver Francisco - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos de España visitó en compañía de su esposa, la reina Sofía, al Santo Padre. El Papa habló con los dos españoles en audiencia privada en la que tocaron temas como la educación. Agencias AFP y AP Felipe VI - Francisco.jpg| El rey Felipe VI junto al papa Francisco y la reina consorte Letizia. Foto: EFE Francisco - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| EL PRESIDENTE DEL GOBIERNO LE REGALÓ UNA CAMISETA DE LA SELECCIÓN ESPAÑOLA DE FÚTBOL FIRMADA POR TODOS LOS JUGADORES. LVL/Agencias / Fotos: Moncloa Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis (L) listens to Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras (R) upon his arrival at the airport of Mytilene on the Greek island of Lesbos. AFP Italia * Ver Francisco - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano with Pope Francis during his first state visit to the presidential palace in Rome (CNS) Francisco - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Papa incontra Mattarella: "Grazie Italia per l'accoglienza ai migranti". Foto Ansa Francisco - Mario Monti.jpg| La (pazzesca) sparata di Mario Monti: "Papa Francesco? È merito mio..." Photo: Editoriale Libero S.r.l Enrico Letta - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis (R) poses with Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta during a private audience on July 4, 2013 at the Vatican. AFP PHOTO / POOL / ALESSANDRO BIANCHI Francisco - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Pope Francis shakes hands with Italian premier Matteo Renzi, as German chancellor Angela Merkel looks on, during a ceremony where he was awarded the International Charlemagne Prize of Aachen (Karlspreis) at the Vatican on Friday. Photograph: L’Osservatore Romano/Pool Photo via AP Francisco - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| El Papa Francisco saludando al primer ministro italiano Paolo Gentiloni, durante una audiencia con motivo del 60 aniversario del Tratado de Roma, hoy, en El Vaticano. EFE Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Francisco - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Prime Minister Sipilä met the Pope together with EU leaders. FINNISH GOVERNMENTx Reino Unido * Ver Francisco - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth Gives Pope Francis a Bottle of Whiskey. Stefano Rellandini/AP Photo Francisco - Theresa May.jpg| The Home Secretary Theresa May and Pope Francis, Vatican City (April 2014). blogs.fco.gov.uk Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Francisco.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski, left, and Pope Francis share a word on the occasion of their private audience at the Vatican, Saturday, April 26, 2014. (AP / Vincenzo Pintol)x Andrzej Duda - Francisco.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda has a private audience with Pope Francis on November 9, 2015 in Vatican City. (AFP/ ETTORE FERRARI)x Rusia * Ver Francisco - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Saludo entre el Papa Francisco y el presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin. / Foto: Alexey Nikolsky (Efe) Ucrania * Ver Francisco - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Pope Francis speaks with the President of Ukraine, Petro Poroshenko. - EPA Fuentes Categoría:Francisco